Trouble In Paradise
by JustMeCharlene
Summary: It's a couple story, mainly focusing on Terry and Charlie, but I definitely have some moments between the other couples ;) I'm not saying much more! Rated T for kissing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlene's POV:**

Why hasn't he texted me back? He must hate me!

**BUZZ BUZZ**

**Terry: Hey. Sorry I was busy. Whats going on? Willa said you wanted to talk to me... ?**

"Willa!" I called out.

Willa was sleeping over at my house later, but she was here to help me with my "Terry Issues", as she likes to call them. Willa had a deep purple dress on, with sequins all over, and it was strapless. It looked good on Willa. She had white heels and her hair was braided into a waterfall braid.

"One sec, Charlie!" Willa yelled from my room.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"You'll see!" Willa sang. "Done! Come here!"

I was walking to my room and I tripped over nothing. Willa stuck her head out of my door. "Whoa. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd do a gravity check." I smirked as she laughed. "So, Terry wants to know what's going on... Because you said I wanted to talk to him?"

"Just come here!" Willa smiled deviously.

I walked into my room and saw Willa, with an outfit set out on my bed. I've never seen the clothes before. "What is this?" I walked over to the outfit and picked up the shoes. "Ooh. These are cute." They were baby pink heels with a bow on the side. The dress was a strapless baby pink dress with sparkles all over. It had sequins at the top above the waist, and the dress was above knee height.

"Well, I thought maybe you and Maybeck could go out tonight?" Willa winked.

"Oh... no... Willa? What did you do?" I asked nervously. She knew how much I liked Terry.

"I might've hooked you two up tonight." Willa smiled.

"But... We were supposed to hang out tonight?" I said, unsure.

"Philby and I are going too! And Mandy and Finn might." Willa said.

"So... where are we going?" I asked while putting on my new outfit. It fit perfectly and I looked great.

"That's for me, Philby, Amanda, and Finn to know, and you and Terry to find out."

**Terry's POV:**

Finn was pacing in my room on the phone with Amanda.

"It'll be fun, don't worry." Finn said. He paused for a moment. "No, don't tell her..."

"Philby? Will you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see! Now put that on and quit whining." Philby threw some really dressy clothes at me.

"What is this for? And I'm not whining." I moaned.

"Just do it and you're right; You aren't whining, you're complaining. Either way, just put it on!" Philby said, obviously irritated with me.

I walked to the bathroom and put the clothes Philby gave me on. What's going on? I decided to text Charlie back.

Charlie: Oh... Um... Yeah. In person though.

Me: Okay. Any idea where they're dragging us?

Charlie: Nope. Gtg. Willa's bugging me about stuff. Ttyl.

I walked back to my room. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Finn said.

**Hey! This is my first story so lemme know what you think! I'm going to continue writing this, so if you have ideas or comments, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked outside with Amanda, Willa, and Jess. A car pulled up and out stepped four boys; Finn, who immediately hugged Amanda, Philby who ran to hug Willa, Ryan (Jess' boyfriend), and Terry. Amanda had a mint strapless dress, about the same length as my dress. She has mint heels, too. Jess was wearing a black short dress, held up by the spaghetti straps. Her heels were black as well. We all looked good. Terry had a tie matching my dress, and the others had ties matching their girlfriends dresses. Terry and I were the only one in the group not in a relationship.

"Hey guys... Don't mind me..." I said awkwardly, trying to get to the small limo. I was stopped by the couples, so I backed up to the doorstep. Terry came up to me.

"So, you have no idea what this is about?" Terry asked.

"No..." I shook my head, slightly frowning.

"Hey. You okay?" Terry asked gently. There was the soft side of Terry I loved so much.

"Uh... yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

**Terry's POV:**

Terry wasn't the greatest at reading girls, but he knew that when a girl told him that she's fine and not to worry, that something's up.

"Charlie... Tell me. You can tell me anything, you know." I said quietly.

"I know... I just don't want to talk about it right now... I'll tell you later. I promise." Charlie said. She smiled weakly. Where was the peppy cheerleader who was so positive and uplifting? I would do anything to see her amazing smile. The hugging hasn't stopped.

"Let's go to the car... er... limo?" I was making such a fool out of myself. Just seeing Charlie like that... it made me want to hug her so much.

"Sure." Charlene noticed the others concerned faces so she put on a big smile and pretended everything was okay. I don't know how she could even do that.

**Amanda's POV:**

Seeing Finn in his tuxedo was enough to make me want to be with him for the rest of my life. After all, we've been dating for almost two years. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. On February 15th, that's the day our relationship becomes two years.

"Let's sit in the back so Charlie and Maybeck have to sit by each other." Philby suggested.

"Alright." We all agreed.

We got in the mini limo and sat in the back area so we had more privacy to go over the plan.

"So, how is this going down?" Finn asked, a little fuzzy on the plan.

"Willa and I are going to go all couple, mushy, lovey at the table, hoping to gross Charlie and Maybeck out. Amanda and you will do the same if they don't get grossed out and leave the table to join the party." Philby explained.

"Hey, Willa?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Willa said.

"Can you come here, real quick?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Willa said. "One sec guys." Willa added that last part quietly.

"So what's up?" Willa asked as she scooted over to me.

"Where, exactly are we going?" Maybeck asked.

"It's as surprise. You guys love this place and it's far from infested with Overtakers." Willa winked. "Okay, bye!"

"Hold up!" Maybeck said.

"Why do you guys know, but me and Terry don't know where we're going?" Charlene asked.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Look, you'll love it, I promise." Willa said. This time, when Willa went to go back, we let her.

Everyone got out of the car, Terry helped me and we just followed the couples lead. I looked up at the building, and I realized that it was Finn's high school. "Is this a dance?"

"I'm not sure..." Terry said curiously.

"All righty! Here we are!" Finn smiled.

"Your high school?" I asked, unsure.

"Yep. It's a school dance and we wanted to be able to all go together!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Amanda..." I said quietly when we caught up to her.

"Yeah?" Amanda said.

"I'm really nervous..." I said. Terry was walking with Philby and Willa.

"Don't worry. I'm right here if you need me." Amanda reassured me. She sped up and caught up to Finn, leaving me in the back.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong now?" Terry asked.

"Um... Well.. It's..." I groaned.

"What?" Terry asked, obviously confused.

"I... It's just hard to explain." I said.

"Oh... Well... I need to talk to you too." Terry smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Well... uhh... I-" Terry started.

"Hey guys! Let's go in already!" Philby interrupted.

Terry looked annoyed and like he missed the only chance to talk to me.

"Later" I said positively.

"Yeah." Terry said.

We walked in and it was so crowded. I realized that it wasn't just a dance for the students at their high school, but a dance for teens of all ages from everywhere.

"Whoa..." I said, stunned at the sight. I suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. I fell slightly into Terry's arms.

"Whoa! You okay, Charlie?" Terry asked, concerned.

"I... don't know..." I said.

"Let's just go sit down." Terry said, walking me over to a chair.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem. So do you want to go outside where we can talk?" Terry offered.

I took his hand and he helped me outside to a bench. It was a beautiful night, and quiet. Even though music was playing all throughout the fields, it was quiet. Where are the OT's? Something isn't right...

"So what were you saying before Philby interrupted?" I asked.

"Oh... Well, I was saying that I sort of really like you..." Terry said.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded.

**Terry's POV:**

"Well, yeah, really. I like you a lot. And I've liked you for a long time..." I said.

"Oh..." Charlie said.

"Do you... like me?" I asked dumbly.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, then finally said, "Yeah. A lot."

"Are you serious?!" I asked excitedly. "Ahem, I meant really?"

Charlie giggled and nodded her head. She looked really happy.

"So... Do you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie practically yelled.

I stood up and she did and I hugged her and picked her up and spun her around. She was smiling so much and was giggling. Man, I loved her giggle.

"Let's go in!" Charlie suggested after I put her down.

"Alright." I said as I grabbed her hand and lead the way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Willa's POV:**

"Hey, Philby?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Philby said, turning to face me.

"Do you think the OT's are planning something?" I asked uncertain.

"Most likely, but let's not worry about that tonight, okay?" Philby took my hands and pulled me onto the dance floor where they were playing slow songs. Amanda and Finn were already dancing and laughing.

"I wonder how Charlie and Terry are doing?" I said.

"We'll find out later, let's just focus on us." Philby said smiling. Philby pulled me in and out noses were touching. "I'm really happy we're together."

"I am too." I said smiling. He pulled me in for a kiss, which I gladly gave back.

**Finn's POV:**

Here I am, I thought, with the most beautiful girl in the room. How has this even happened? Who cares, I'm with the prettiest girl in the world.

"Sorry." I whispered as I stepped on Amanda's foot.

Amanda giggled, trying not to trip, "It's okay. I'm having fun."

"I' having fun, too." I said. I held Amanda so close, that a penny wouldn't fit in the space between us.

"I missed having 'days off'." Amanda said.

"I don't care if we're fighting off OT's or at a dance, as long as we're together, I'm happy." I smiled and kissed her.

**Charlie's POV:**

When we walked in, hand in hand, The First Time by The Fray was playing.

"You wanna dance?" Terry asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We danced until the song ended and we went to the side. "Don't look now, but here comes Luowski." I said.

"Of course." Terry scowled.

"Hey Charlene, Maybeck." Greg said Maybeck harshly.

"What do you need, Greg?" I asked calmly.

"I just wanted a dance." Greg said innocently. His eyes weren't green... They were brown.

"No way." Terry said.

"Oh, but you can't keep her to yourself, that's selfish." Greg smiled.

"Fine", I scoffed, "One dance."

"Charlie!" Terry said.

"Look, it's fine," I whispered, "If it'll get him to leave us alone, then why not? And you'll be watching anyways."

"I guess. Go." Terry said.

Greg took my hand and I refrained from making any noises in disgust. We went to the dance floor and he put his fat arms above my hips.I put my arms around his sweaty neck and groaned. I looked over at Terry, my eyes pleading for help. Terry shrugged and gave me a look like, 'Hey, you said yes.'

"So... You and Terry a thing?" Greg asked nervously.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Oh... Any chance of you guys breaking up?" Greg asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Greg apologized. His arms slowly moved down to my waist. That's normal... that's where his arms technically should be. His hands kept moving slowly down my waist. I pulled his arms back to my hips, but his hands went to my butt. I pulled out of his arms and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"You perve!" I yelled. Some couples looked at us. Terry was already on his way over and stopped in his tracks when I slapped Luowski.

"Too far, Luowski!" Terry yelled.

Greg ran out of the room. I ran to Terry.

"I shouldn't have said yes." I said.

"It's okay. I should've been closer." Terry said, attempting to comfort me. He held me in his arms and Finn and Amanda walked over.

"So... How's it going?" Amanda asked awkwardly. Terry let me go in shock and I turned around.

"It's good..." I said. I was beet red.

"Awww. It's about time you two got together." Willa said as she and Philby came over.

"Haha... yeah... well..." Terry seemed slightly embarrassed. "If you guys didn't set us up, it might've taken longer to get us together."

"Aww! You guys-" Amanda started.

**BOOM!**

Out of nowhere, there was smoke and everything was shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Willa's POV:**

"AHHHH!" All of the girls screamed. We all fell and held each others hands, crawling to the door.

"Not so fast, dearies." Maleficent cackled. She blocked the door and had us trapped. With a snap of her fingers, we were all picked up by her minions.

"Greg!" Charlie accused.

"Of course, sweetheart. Who else?" Greg smiled deviously, holding Charlie up.

"Put her down or-" Terry started.

"Or what? You're trapped. Helpless." Sally Ringwald hissed. "Your girlfriend? Yeah, she's none of your concern anymore, sweetie."

"You stop it! Stop it now!" Terry yelled. Terry got super human strength all of a sudden and broke free from Sally's grip. Greg dropped Charlene to the ground and ran to keep Terry down. Charlene jumped up and kicked Greg in the middle of his spine, paralyzing him for a few minutes, and Sally ran at her.

"Oh, big mistake." Charlie said. Charlene dodged her kick, then somersaulted backwards and hit the green-eye holding down Amanda. Amanda used her powers to push the green-eyes back. Philby and I were freed. Philby and I ran to free Finn and Jess. Jess' date ran out with the rest of the crowd.

"Philby!" I screamed, as Clayton (Tarzan's enemy) grabbed me.

"Willa!" Philby cried out. Philby grabbed a glass serving dish and threw it at the back of Clayton's head. Maleficent threw a fireball at Philby and Philby was hit in his calf.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I cried.

"Aw, see, sweetheart, the thing is, you and your friends have no chance of survival this time." Hades said. Hades walked over to an unconscious Charlie, who had been pushed into the table, hitting the back of her head on the side of the table. Mother Gothel grabbed Amanda and Shan Yu had Jess. I couldn't see where Finn, Philby, or Terry were. It all went black as we were being carried out of the room. What's happening? Where are we? Who's holding me?

**Charlie's POV:**

"Terry!" I screamed as I sat up straight from a nightmare. I was panting, gasping for air that I couldn't take in. I looked around, only to see darkness. Absolutely nothing. Where am I?

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?"

I waited in fear of never being found. Someone, anyone. PLEASE, come find me. Help me. I saw someone or something run from one side of the darkness to the other.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

I heard a pitter-patter and scratching. Timone and Pumbaa jumped out and ran to me.

"Oh, kid! You're alright!" Timone exclaimed.

"We thought you were a goner!" Pumbaa sighed sadly.

"What are you talking about? Where are the others?" I asked, clueless as could be.

"They're searching for ways to get to you. We told them where you are, but they can't get to you now. It's too hard." Timone said sadly.

"Terry is hopeless and he hasn't slept in days. Finn is working on a plan, but they haven't thought of one. They're all devastated to have lost you." Pumbaa said.

"Wait. Timone, can you run to find a paper and a pen or pencil?" I asked.

"Sure thing, kid. Be right back!" Timone exclaimed. He ran away into the darkness.

"What's the paper for?" Pumbaa questioned.

"I'm going to write my plan on it and have you bring it to Terry." I said hopefully.

"Oh great! We're here for you!" Pumbaa said excitedly. "I'll run and get more characters to keep you company while we're gone! Oh, Timone!"

"Here's the paper and pen! Yeah, Pumbaa?" Timone said.

"Stay here until I get back!" Pumbaa said.

I started writing on the paper.

**Dear Terry,**

**Don't worry about me. I have some of the best characters here. I have a plan on how to get me, but I need you to keep yourself together. Here's the plan; You guys need to cross over so you can go all-clear into the hideout. The issue isn't that you can't find it, but you can't get into it because you can't fit through it, right? So all-clear through it! Be quick though, please. I don't know who brought me here or how I got here. The characters and I are currently attempting getting me out of here.**

**Love, Charlene.**

I folded up the paper and gave it to Timone. A few minutes after giving Timone the paper, Pumbaa arrived, with Cinderella, Meg (from Hercules), Ariel, and Jasmine following him. After they arrived, Dumbo, Goofy, Eeyore, and Belle followed behind them.

They all said hello and sat down by me, guarding me.

"Alright, please go take that to Terry." I said to Timone and Pumbaa.

"Will do! Be careful!" Pumbaa said.

After they left, the Princesses and other characters were chattering away. "Um, excuse me?" I said quietly. Everyone stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Yes, Charlene?" Jasmine asked.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You've been here for about three days." Meg said. "But Timone and Pumbaa have been watching over you and reporting back to the Keepers.

"I've been asleep all that time?" I said.

"Yes. But, you've been safe." Belle said. "You see, at your dance, the Overtakers attacked. You hit your head very hard on a table and passed out. Hades picked you up and started to take you away, but Terry wouldn't let him. Terry fought to free you and he freed you, but Dumbo and Goofy entered the scene, taking you out of there because you were their main priority at the time. Everyone else got out okay."

"Oh my goodness. So, it was Goofy and Dumbo that got me out?" I asked. Belle nodded her head. "Thank you so much!" I hugged Dumbo and Goofy.

"Aw, garsh. It was nothin'." Goofy gushed.

"Now that we're all cleared up, can we look for a way out of here?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ariel smiled. "Timone and Pumbaa enter and exit through there." Ariel pointed up to a little opening in the wall. I climbed up there, dodging all of the obstacles on the ground. I turned around to see the characters walking up a ramp. I felt embarrassed.

"There's no way I could fit through there!" I said. "How did Goofy and Dumbo get me in here?"

"We brought you in, but there was an earthquake that closed up the entrance. Now, we just use our magic and shrink down enough to get through." Goofy explained.

"Ohh... Wait... You have magic and can shrink down?" I asked.

"Well, of course. Walt Disney gave us powers and magic, so we use them to help. We can't shrink you down, though." Cinderella sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terry's POV:**

Pacing around a room doesn't help me think. What do I do? I've lost her. I finally got her and I lose her.

"Terry!" Timone and Pumbaa yell.

"Timone? Pumbaa? What's going on?" I asked.

They gave me a letter. "From Charlene." They were out of breath and all of the other Keepers came over.

"It says: **'Dear Keepers,**

**Don't worry about me. I have some of the best characters here. I have a plan on how to get me, but I need you to keep yourself together. Here's the plan; You guys need to cross over so you can go all-clear into the hideout. The issue isn't that you can't find it, but you can't get into it because you can't fit through it, right? So all-clear through it! Be quick though, please. I don't know who brought me here or how I got here. The characters and I are currently attempting getting me out of here.' -Charlie.'**"

"That's brilliant! How did I not think of that?!" Philby exclaimed.

"We'll cross over tonight." I declared.

"Why not now? I mean it's already 7." Philby suggested.

"Alright. Let's go." Amanda said.

We went to Willa's house and the guys stayed in Willa's younger brother's room and the girls went into Willa's room. We communicated by texting each other.

**Me: You ready?**

**Willa: Yeah**

We went to sleep and woke up in Disney World.

"Alright. Timone and Pumbaa; Show us where she is." Finn directed.

"There it is. Ariel's Grotto. We'll stand guard." Pumbaa said.

We walked in and Ariel was sitting on the chest, oddly enough.

"Ariel?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh! You must be the Kingdom Keepers. Your friend is down here." Ariel said, standing and opening the treasure chest, revealing the dark room below. "She couldn't find a way to climb up."

"Thank you so much!" Willa said. "Guys! We can just drop down and land without being hurt!"

"You're right!" Finn said. "Let's tie a rope around Maybeck and we can pull him and Charlie up."

They got a really long, sturdy rope and tied it around me. I dropped down.

I dropped in and landed perfectly. I looked around the dark room and found Disney princesses and characters sitting in a group.

"You must be a Kingdom Keeper." Belle smiled.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Charlie." I said. I untied the rope to find her.

Charlene looked up from talking to the characters.

"Terry!" Charlene yelled.

She jumped up and ran through the characters to me. She jumped into my arms and cried of happiness.

"Thank God you're okay!" I said. I was crying with her now. I'm so glad that the guys aren't down here. "We have to go though. We can just cross over, you have to physically get home. We told your mom that you're staying with Willa."

"Alright. Thank you guys so much." Charlene said to the characters.

I tied the rope around my waist and put my right arm around her waist, with my left hand holding the rope. They pulled us up and I was happy. Happy to have Charlie back, happy to be part of the Keepers, and happy to just be there.

**Charlie's POV:**

"Charlie!" Everyone yelled when I came up with Terry.

"We missed you so much!" Willa cried. Amanda, Jess, and Willa tackled me in a hug. We were on the ground laughing and crying when Pumbaa and Timone ran in screaming.

"HYENAS!" Timone yelled.

"RUN!" Pumbaa shouted.

We ran for our lives, barely out running the hyenas. When we lost them, we stopped and took a breath.

"What do we do? Charlie isn't crossed over so, she can't just cross back over." Amanda said.

"Go without me. I'll be fine." I said.

"I already lost you once, and I'm not losing you again. I'm staying with you." Terry said, taking my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't do that. I'll be fine. I can get home." I said. I really did want him to stay.

"Philby. Cross me back over and I'll come here in person. I don't live that far away, after all." Terry directed.

"Uhh... okay." Philby said hesitantly.

"Hurry!" Terry exclaimed. Within a second, he was gone.

"The hyenas! They're gaining on us!" I cried out.

"Space Mountain!" Willa yelled, pointing to the ride. "Hurry!"

We ran to Space Mountain and got on, ahead of the hyenas. I pulled out my phone because Terry texted me.

**Terry: Where are you guys?**

**Me: Space Mountain**

**Terry: Aww you guys HAD to pick THERE?**

**Me: Just hurry!**

I forgot he had that experience in Space Mountain... Whoops.

"Do you think we lost them?" Amanda whispered, holding Finn's hand.

"No way of knowing right now." Philby said.

"Wait... Where's Jess?" I asked.

"Jess!" Amanda called out. "Where are you!?"

We waited in silence. Nothing. Amanda was sobbing. Not again! We heard footsteps and Amanda immediately stopped and froze. Philby pulled Willa close and Amanda and Finn moved back. I stood my ground. The door squeaked as it opened. It was Terry.

"Terry!" I said, able to feel him and not the particles of his DHI.

"What are you guys doing? Hyenas are gone." Terry said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Willa said. She stood up as Terry opened the door. We left and saw no track of the hyenas, as if they weren't even there.

"We lost Jess." I said. My heart was heavy in my stomach. I could barely breathe.

"We'll find her... Don't worry." Terry said. I loved Jess just as much as Amanda. They were both my sisters, along with Willa.

"I... We have to find her... tonight." I said.

"We will. I promise." Terry said.

"Guys, you should cross back over. We'll find Jess. I promise, Amanda." I said reassuringly. I needed reassuring.

"No, I have to help." Amanda decided.

"Amanda, no. Look, we'll talk at Willa's when we cross back over." Finn said.

"No! I have to-" Amanda started. Philby cut her off by crossing them over.

"Thank you, Philby." I said, smiling.

"Wow. Alright, so where was the last place we saw Jess?" Terry asked.

"Running from the hyenas, just after you left." I said.

"Is it possible that Philby crossed us both over?" Terry asked.

"I'll text Willa." I said.

**Me: Wills, is Jess crossed over?**

**Willa: She's awake! Philby said that he must've crossed both Terry and Jess over.**

**Me: Got it.**

"Well, we figured that out fast." I said.

"I guess so. We'd better get going." Terry said.

He took my hand and lead the way out of Disney World. We walked through neighborhoods and talked.

"So, are you okay? I mean, you were trapped literally, "Under the Sea"." Terry smiled.

I laughed, "Well, I'm a lot better now. Especially because of you."

"Aww. Well, too bad our walk wasn't longer." Terry sighed.

We went around to the backyard and in through Willa's window, her instructions. We sat with the others, who were crying and freaking out. Amanda and Willa were crying, and Philby and Finn were freaking out. Jess was the only one _not_ there.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amanda's POV:**

I started hyperventilating at the news.

It happened shortly after we crossed back over and saw the Philby had crossed both Terry and Jess over; Jess was sitting criss cross waiting for us to cross back over and when we got back, she went to downstairs to the kitchen to get some water. After about ten minutes of her not coming back upstairs, I decided to go see why she was taking so long. I looked around and her plastic cup was spilled on the floor and the back door was open. Willa's parents weren't home, so they didn't know that anyone came in. I screamed for them to come down and when they did, they were frantic, looking outside for any clue as to who took her. It was obvious that it was an Overtaker, but which one and why? After half an hour, we went upstairs, securely locked every window and door and sat in Willa's room to talk about it. Then a few minutes later, Terry and Charlie were back and we explained what happened.

"So, why would they take Jess? I mean, they have to have had a motive." Professor Philby pondered.

"Well, Jess had a vision... but she didn't think it was one." I spoke up. I could barely breathe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Terry accused.

"We were so caught up in finding Charlie that I didn't want to add any more stress." Amanda.

"So you're saying that this is my fault." Charlie said sadly.

"No! It's just, with you getting captured and playing damsel in distress, I couldn't make anyone more worried." I regrettably said.

"Playing damsel in distress? It's all my fault that the Overtakers crashed our party and decided to take me hostage!? At least characters took me out of there!" Charlie said, obviously hurt by my words.

"No! Charlie, that's not-" I started, it was no use. She stood up and left the room. Everyone looked at me like, 'What's your problem? We ALL miss her!' Terry got up to go and talk to her.

**Terry's POV:**

I walked around, looking for Charlie. I wished I knew where she was so I could talk to her. "Charlie?" I called out softly. There was no response, but then I heard quiet sobbing. I walked into Willa's guest bedroom and out onto the balcony.

"Charlie?" I asked. She didn't answer or react to me say her name. "Charlene, please, talk to me." I knew she liked being called Charlene more than Charlie.

"What's there to talk about? It's obvious that to everyone in this group, I'm just some 'damsel in distress' that can't keep herself from getting captured." Charlie sighed. I walked up next to her and leaned on the railing next to her and listened.

"Charlie... No one thinks that. I especially don't. And I really wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that. You're a beautiful, capable, independent girl. I wouldn't doubt that for a second." I admitted.

She just looked at me for a minute and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her; It felt like the thing to do at the time.

"Thanks... I guess I was overreacting..." Charlie said as she pulled away.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

Her face was red, I guess the kiss made her blush? "Yeah. Thank you. You really helped me."

"Anytime." I whispered as I kissed her again.

Amanda walked out to see us kiss. "Uhh! Guys! We need to focus on Jess!"

We pulled away instantly as she said that, and I said, "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay, but look, Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I-" Amanda started.

"Amanda, it's okay. We're all emotional right now and I understand what happened. I know you didn't mean it." Charlie said. They hugged and then I took Charlie by the hand and we walked back in. We joined them downstairs and sat in the living room.

"So, what's the plan?" Finn asked, everyone looked to Finn then Philby.

"Ah... I... haven't thought of one yet." Philby admitted.

"Why don't we think for a minute? Stop trying to figure out a plan and think about where they might take her?" Charlie asked.

"I never thought of it that way..." Willa said. "Well, if it's Maleficent that took her, then think of cold places..."

"A freezer?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, yeah... But in Disney World right?" Amanda clarified.

"Yeah... So... the last time they had her, she was in the Animal Kingdom, so cold places? Wouldn't only Maleficent be in a cold place, and they hide her somewhere else? Isn't that too obvious?" Philby pointed out.

"That's exactly right..." Charlie whispered.

"OMG! Charlie! You're right!" Amanda yelled.

"Am, I missing something here...?" I asked, confused.

"Jess' dream..." Charlie whispered. "Amanda, Jess and I thought it would be me that was taken, but since it was already me who was taken too soon, it couldn't have been. So, it's Jess. I know where she is." Charlie said the last part confidently.

"Where?" Finn asked.

"Charlie? Amanda? Where!?" Willa demanded.

"Cruella DeVil's house." An out in space Charlie.

"Tinkerbells' room in the castle." Amanda said.

"Maleficent's lair." Willa said. All three girls spoke at the same time and all saw the drawing.

**Charlie's POV:**

We have our lead, our plan, and our place. We went to sleep to cross over and when we woke up, we talked over the plan.

"I was thinking we split up in couples." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Philby agreed.

"So, Maybeck, Charlie, go to Cruella's house. We'll go to Tinkerbell's room, and Philby and Willa, go to Maleficent's lair." Finn instructed.

We took off in opposite directions. "You think we'll find her tonight?" I asked nervously as Terry and I ran.

"No clue. Hopefully." Terry said.

We stopped on the sidewalk in front of the house.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Me too." Terry admitted as he took my hand. We walked up the path to the door and stepped in.

The door squeaked as it opened and the house looked so much different than in the movie, 101 Dalmatians. There were broken lamps all over, animal heads on plaques and glass shards all over the floor. There was a small light coming from a candle up the stairs and around the corner.

"Let's go." I whispered, taking the lead.

We crawled up the stairs and looked down the hallway. I saw two figures in the shadow. I couldn't tell if it was Jess with whoever was there or not.

**Amanda's POV:**

Finn and I arrived at Tinkerbell's room and went over our plan.

"Alright, so we go up there, and check for Tink or Jess?" I asked.

"Yep." Finn said. We walked to the door and went "all-clear". I was still learning how to do it and it took me a couple of tries, whereas Finn went right through. When I got in, Finn was crouched, with a finger signaling me to stop. He waved me over and explained what was going on.

"There's someone in there. Possibly Jess, or Tinkerbell. I'm going to look. Stay here, I'll be right back." Finn said.

"No, Finn. Don't go alone." I said, pleading him to let me go too.

"I'm just looking around the wall." Finn said flatly.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Tinkerbell and Hades." Finn reported back. he slid next to me and whispered, "Here's the plan; I'll distract Hades and you get Tink. Don't even try to argue. Just be ready."

"I... ah... Finn!" I said.

"Do or die." Finn said.

I guess he was right. I nodded and he got up and brought Hades down the long way and disappeared through the wall. I ran to Tink and untied her.

"Are you okay!?" I asked, concerned.

"So much better now. We have to get out of here." Tink said. Luckily it was the cast member.

"How?" I asked.

Tinkerbell pointed to the zip line she used for shows. "Let's get the harness on you."

"Oh no. You are not getting me on that thing." I said, as she was strapping the harness on.

"Do you want to get taken by Hades, or escape?" Tinkerbell made a good point.

I followed her off to the zip line. She went first, then my turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Terry's POV:**

"Wonder what's happening in Escher's Keep?" I asked.

"Who knows? Could have anything-" Charlie was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello? Okay... Yep... On our way... Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked casually.

"It was Willa. She told me to look at Jess' drawing again... but closer." Charlie said. She pulled out her copy and came closer to me and pointed out the stairs in opposite directions.

"Man! How could we have missed that?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well... We've all been distracted." Charlie said with a slight smile as I looked up.

"Yeah, I guess we have been." I smiled. We were walking so long I didn't even notice the door to Escher's Keep and walked into it. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah. Wasn't paying attention." I said, embarrassed.

"I do that all the time, don't worry." Charlie smiled.

We walked into Escher's Keep.

"Do you remember the way in?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"Most of it..." I said.

"I know how to get through a few parts." Charlie said.

"Okay, let's go then." I said confidently.

I took Charlie's hand and led the way. I stopped abruptly, stopping Charlie from falling down the wrong step. I just barely stepped away in time.

"The purple one." Charlie pointed to the purple tile.

Hesitantly, I walked on it, ready to jump off, only to find that Charlie was right about that. I walked quickly and quietly across the floor, confused by which way was up and which was down. I tested the staircase on the right, going up.

"No. The one going down will take us up." Charlie said as she put her foot through the stairway.

I walked through cautiously, then motioned Charlie through. We found ourselves in the dark elevator, that looked like the night sky full of stars. I found the red button and pushed it, while grabbing Charlie's hand. She looked up at me and smiled. She had hair in front of her eyes and I knew this was a perfect moment. I brushed the hair out of her face as I pulled her close, and I kissed her. We were at the top, and could see the actual stars.

**DING!**

The elevator doors opened, and guess who we saw? "Genie!" I yelled.

"Oh! Maybeck? Charlene? What're you doing here?" Genie asked, sounding so surprised.

"Looking for... you... and others..." Charlene tried.

"Why are you here?" I asked flatly.

"I was captured... Put back in my lamp... No longer free..." Genie sighed sadly.

"Oh... What happened?" Charlie asked gently.

"Maleficent... She came and tried forcing information out of me, and I said no, but she put me back in my lamp. She took me out, wished her wishes and stuck me up here where I can't leave." Genie explained.

"Aww, genie. I'm sorry." Charlie said sweetly.

"Wait... Genie? What did Maleficent wish?" I asked nervously.

"Well, she wished for..."

**Finn's POV:**

"She wished for WHAT?!" I yelled.

I couldn't take this any longer. It needs to just stop.

"She wished for other things... not only that. I mean she did wish two other things." Charlene said weakly.

I blew up in Charlie's face. "I'm sorry, Charlie. It's not your fault, I didn't mean to blow up in your face. Now what else did she wish for?"

"It's okay, Finn. I understand; You're frustrated. She also wished for 'Ultimate spell-binding powers' and..." Charlie just couldn't finish.

"And, to be invincible." Maybeck finished. I noticed he and Charlene were still holding hands, which is good... I just couldn't process this.

"Oh no... How can we defeat her now? It was nearly impossible before, but now? Now it IS impossible! Why can't this just be over?!" I yelled. I sat down and just looked at the ground. Amanda sat next to me, and put her hand on my back. She was trying to comfort me, I could tell.

"Finn, it's okay. We can do this. I mean, Genie is a genie now, right? So we can get wishes from him to get out of this mess... right?" Amanda said hopefully.

I slowly lifted my head up and I had a huge grin on my face. "I know what to do."

"What do we do?" Willa asked weakly.

"Genie, if we can use three wishes from you, then we can undo some of Maleficent's wishes, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, you can undo the invincibility and the ultimate spell-binding powers... Just not the other one." Genie smiled widely. "Rub my lamp and we are in business!"

I picked up the lamp and rubbed it. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and I closed my eyes and said, "Genie, I wish to take away Maleficent's invincibility."

Genie said, "It's done, kid. Next wish!"

"I wish that Maleficent's spell casting powers were gone." I said.

"Done and done!" Genie said.

"Now... about that third wish..." Philby said, "We're positive that there's no way out of this or no way to reverse this? Keep this from happening, maybe?"

"No, the wish is straight from her heart, and I can't undo those." Genie said sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Terry's POV:**

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We split up and look for Jess. She's our main priority right now, even with Maleficent's wish floating over our heads." Finn instructed. "Maybeck and Charlie, Philby and Willa, and Amanda and I. Maybeck, you two go-"

"Wait." I interrupted Finn, "Use our last wish to free the characters from all of the places we looked, but couldn't go in."

"Right. Genie, I wish for all of the captured and missing characters to be freed."

"There you go, kiddo." Genie said as characters started running up to us.

"Oh, goodness! You saved us all!" Snow White cried out.

"Of course we did." Charlene said, "Why wouldn't we? Without you, we wouldn't be able to win."

"Do you know where Jess is being hidden?" Willa asked.

"Jess? Oh, why yes, we sure do know. We just do not know her exact location. She's being hidden somewhere in Fantasyland." Snow White said softly.

"Okay, here's what we'll do; Maybeck, you and Charlie go to It's A Small World." Finn said hesitantly, "Philby and Willa, go to the Princess Fairytale Hall, and Amanda and I will go to the Storybook Circus."

"Uhh... Why... Never mind." Charlie said quietly.

"Alright. Let's go." Finn said.

**Willa's POV:**

Walking to the Princess Fairytale Hall, I knew that some meeting would be going on. "Hey, Philby?"

"Yeah?" Philby said, directing all his attention on me.

"Do you think that there will be a... meeting of sorts, between the characters or princesses at the hall?" I asked dumbly.

"I don't know. I guess there could be." Philby said bluntly.

"Philby, what if we can't find Jess?" I asked nervously.

Philby stopped and turned to me. He took both of my hands and said, "Don't worry, Willa. We will find her. I promise you that. We'll keep Maleficent from going through with her wish. I'm not sure when her wish will take place, but I do know that it's not going to matter, because we'll find a way out of it."

I studied Philby's face for a minute. "You're right Philby. Thank you." I hugged Philby and we kept walking.

**Amanda's POV:**

"This place is so creepy at night. And in general." I said.

"Yeah, it is." Finn said, obviously distracted.

"Is something bothering you, Finn?" I asked.

"Well, thinking about Maleficent's wish is unsettling." Finn said.

"Finn, we can't dwell on this, no matter how unsettling or nerve wracking it is. We'll find a way around it, I'm sure we can. C'mon, where's the confident leader I know?" I asked.

Finn blushed and smiled. "I don't know how you do it, but you always make me smile and make me happy when something is wrong."

"Aww, well that is my specialty." I winked at Finn.

"I would hope so." Finn smiled.

I ducked down and pulled Finn down too. We were behind the Dumbo ride when we stopped.

"What?" Finn whispered.

"Look!" I said as I pointed towards the railroad tracks.

Finn's face dropped immediately. It was Maleficent and Tia Dalma, throwing things in a cauldron. The cauldron was smoking like a bonfire, I don't even know how we missed it and there were colors flying with every potion and ingredient thrown in. I didn't know what to do. I immediately started searching for Jess, even though it would be too obvious to put Jess there. I crawled to hide behind the soak n splash station for little kids. Finn followed after me.

"What do we do?" I asked quietly.

"We text Philby?" Finn said. Finn not having a plan is not a good sign.

"Alright, I'll keep watch." I whispered.

Finn reached down and grabbed his phone and texted Philby. He waited for a minute or two and looked at the screen.

'Well? What did he say?" I asked antsily.

**Charlie's POV:**

"This place gives me chills." I said rubbing my arms.

"Yeah, especially with what happened to Finn and Philby." Terry said.

"I didn't even think of that..." I said, even more terrified of being here.

"Oh. Sorry, probably shouldn't have brought that up then..." Terry said quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't really know." I said.

I was reluctant and hesitant to even step foot inside of the ride, but Terry helped. It was kind of awkward between me and Terry now, oddly enough.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it anyways, just to keep it off of our minds." Terry insisted.

"Oh, but really, it's fine." I said.

"Okay." Terry sighed.

"Is everything okay? You're acting like something's wrong." I said.

Terry just looked at me and sighed. "No, it's not. I mean, you always say something is okay, even though it's not because it was my fault, not yours and I just always end up feeling bad."

He really didn't sugar-coat that. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry. But really, it doesn't bother me that much. I get over it, and I didn't know you felt that it's your fault if something's wrong."

"That's the thing, though! I'm the one who always feels bad over things that aren't my fault, or anything! I take what comes to us, and you just don't care. It doesn't even seem like you care about me anymore." Terry sighed sadly.

"Terry..." I whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No, I just need to go ahead... on my own." Terry said.

Terry walked quickly and I said, "But, what about the KK Rules?"

"Not now." Terry shook his head and kept walking.

He walked into the darkness, where I couldn't see him. I started crying, all alone in the dark, an easy target. It got darker the further I walked, into the Small World maze. I wasn't worried about being taken by the Overtakers, that seemed like the easiest option right now. In the darkness, I tripped and fell to the floor. I didn't get up, I just lay there, in wait for something to happen, anything. But nothing happened.

**Terry's POV:**

Walking away from Charlie like that was hard. I don't even know what happened. I don't ever do anything like that. I cannot believe I left her alone in the dark, evil ride of It's a Small World. I had the sudden urge to run back to her, unknowing of what waits in the darkness other than a poor crying girl.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

I immediately took off, sprinting, just trying to find Charlie in the black, darkness. I tripped from running so fast. I fell into the water, and all of a sudden, the ride started. It was a trap. To lead us in here. No, the Disney characters wouldn't do that to us... unless... they were DHI's! We didn't save the real characters! I panicked, looking for the side to pull myself out of the water, because the lights hadn't turned on yet. The lights went on, one by one.

**CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.**

I saw the edge of the water, I swam over and pulled myself out, just in time, because the boat sailed by, but at a speed too fast for the ride. I searched frantically for Charlie, not too far away from where I left her. I ran down the walkway, looking for her. I stopped, seeing her sitting up looking down the walkway, where I heard the footsteps too.

"Charlie." I spoke quickly and quietly, not wanting to alert the person coming down the hall.

She turned around, looking surprised and scared. She was a mess, her mascara and makeup smeared, yet I thought she still looked beautiful. "What?"

"Please, we have to leave. This is a trap." I whispered harshly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. That never happened before and I don't know why it happened now. Please, I'm begging, come with me."

"Fine. But only because I agree with you, thinking it's a trap." Charlie said bitterly.

We ran quietly through the ride, looking for a way out. "I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"Stop calling me that." Charlie said.

'Stop calling you what?" I asked.

"Stop calling me Charlie. My name is Charlene. Not Charlie." Charlie said.

"I thought you liked it when I called you Charlie..." I sighed. I really messed up.

"I don't anymore. So just stop." Charlie hissed.

"Alright, sorry, Charlene." I said.

We kept looking for a way out in the middle of the ride. Charlie stopped and ran to the left towards a door. I followed, and she dropped the heavy door on my face. "Ow."

"Oops." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Charl...eeene... Charlene, please. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't even know why I did that." I sighed. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Please, just hear me out."

Charlie pulled away with a look of shock on her face. She ran out the door, to see Willa and Philby. She ran into Willa's arms, scared and crying.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked.

"We saw the lights... and were worried... what happened?" Philby stuttered.

"It was a trap." I said flatly.

"Obviously." Willa said 'matter-of-factly'.

Finn and Amanda ran to the Small World ride.

"What happened?" Amanda cried out, hugging Charlie.

"We were tricked into a trap." I repeated. "Someone started the ride, but set the boat to go as fast as possible, almost killing me."

"OHMYGOSH!" Willa yelled. "You didn't tell us THAT part!"

"I didn't want you guys to freak out. I'm fine, aren't I? It doesn't matter. Let's just keep looking." I sighed.

I don't know what happened in the tunnel. I was looking at the ground when I spoke, too ashamed to look up, afraid of making eye contact with Charlie. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I couldn't hurt her anymore.


End file.
